The present invention relates to a shaft assembly which includes first and second coaxial telescoping shafts and a bushing which transmits torque between the shafts and permits relative axial movement between the shafts. The present invention also relates to a method of assembling the shaft assembly.
A shaft assembly which includes two telescoping shafts and a bushing which transmits torque between the shafts and permits relative axial movement between the shafts is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,530 discloses one such shaft assembly. Typically, the bushing is constructed so that the shaft assembly is as free of lash as possible.